Cards and Hearts
by Karen1121
Summary: Fukase and Oliver discuss part of what it means to be human. (NOT A SHIP FIC)


**A Quick Explanation:**

 **All of my writing is heavily influenced by my headcanons, and this work is no exception. Therefore, I think a brief explanation is necessary.**

 **I headcanon Fukase to be the imaginary friend of Oliver, and that Fukase is a ragdoll that was brought to life by magic in a fire. At his core, Fukase is still a doll so he doesn't breathe, age, feel physical pain, etc.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: I also headcanon these two to have a brother-like relationship. THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC. Please do not bring your ships here.**

 **Okay, that should be all you need to know to understand what's going on. I hope you enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

The door creaked open, and Fukase glanced up from his game of solitaire splayed out on the wood floor where he sat. Oliver closed the door behind him with a soft click and turned to Fukase, relief spilling onto his face.

"Just when I was about to win," Fukase whined as he gathered the cards and stuffed them back in the small case on his coat.

"Sorry," Oliver laughed. "Was I really in there that long?"

"It felt like hourrrrrs," Fukase groaned. His hat rolled its eyes, though, and Oliver chuckled. "Okay, probably not more than fifteen minutes or so," he admitted.

"That's what I thought." Oliver held out his hand to help Fukase up. "You ready to go?"

Fukase took his hand and hopped to his feet before grabbing his cane. "About time!"

The halls of the school were strangely quiet, void of the usual choking swarms of students. Even though it was only about a half hour after school let out, no one else had cared to linger. The boys' footsteps echoed dimly through the corridors.

Finally, they pushed open the main doors and stepped into the glowing afternoon sunlight. It was a pleasant, cloudless day. Only a tinge of chill hung in the air, heralding the winter months to come all too quickly. Oliver sighed contentedly and let his coat hang slip down his arms, enjoying the brisk weather.

Fukase hooked his cane around his elbow and took out the deck of cards. He shuffled it in mid-air as they walked. "How'd it go, anyway?" he asked idly, fanning the cards out for Oliver.

"Oh, it was fine." Oliver picked a card and glanced at it before handing it back to Fukase. "They just wanted to make sure I'm still on track this year since I missed a month or so." Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he admitted, "I'm glad it wasn't too bad. When I walked in, I could practically hear my heart beating!"

Fukase paused, still shuffling. "You can hear your heart beat?"

"N-no," Oliver stammered, "it's just an expression, y'know? It was just beating really hard."

"Oh, okay." Fukase suddenly reached in Oliver's outer coat pocket and, with a grand gesture, held up the seven of diamonds. "I believe this was your card?" he grinned.

Oliver's eye widened, and he turned his coat pockets inside out. "How'd you do that?" he demanded, laughing.

Fukase smugly tucked the deck back into its case with a satisfied pat and clicked his tongue. "You know the answer to that. A magician never reveals his secrets!"

"No, but seriously!"

Fukase simply shrugged and held his finger to his lips, trying not to laugh at Oliver's exasperation. After they walked a few paces, his smile faded and was replaced by a look of slight confusion. "Hey, so, what you said earlier—does your heart always beat really hard?" he asked.

"I… I guess not," Oliver mused. "I never really thought about it."

"But can you always feel it?"

Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you ask? Can't you feel yours?"

"Oh, yeah, nevermind," Fukase uttered quickly, looking away.

Oliver tilted his head, watching him. "Fukase," he said slowly, "do imaginary friends… have hearts?"

"Of course." Fukase put his hand on his chest, still avoiding Oliver's gaze. "I was just wondering."

Oliver chuckled, pointing to Fukase's hand. "That's the wrong side, silly."

"What? Oh, I knew that."

Oliver stopped walking, and Fukase spun on his heel to face him when he realized Oliver wasn't beside him. Oliver rubbed his neck again. "I'm sorry—I never thought to ask you before…. Do you have a heart?"

Fukase hesitated, twisting the handle of his cane. "Not… not really," he swallowed. "But I don't have a lot of that stuff. Don't really need it."

"Then," Oliver looked up, "do you know what a heartbeat feels like?"

"N-no—"

Oliver motioned to Fukase's hand, but he flinched away instinctively. "Can I—?" Oliver asked timidly.

Fukase paused. After a few agonizing seconds, he held out his hand. Oliver took it and placed it on his chest, taking a deep breath.

Concentrating, Fukase waited. A faint thump throbbed under his fingers, marching in a lively rhythm. It was such a small, fragile thing, but it pulsed with life. He gasped, his face breaking into a wide grin. "I can feel it!" he breathed.

Oliver laughed. Fukase's excitement was infectious; something Oliver had taken for granted suddenly became a thing of magic.

"It feels funny when you laugh," Fukase observed, which only made Oliver giggle more.

"I'm glad you like it."

Fukase drew his arm back and resumed walking, swinging his cane loosely as he went. "Humans are so weird."

"I'll try not to be offended by that," Oliver smirked sarcastically as he jogged to catch up.

"No, no—it's a good weird!" Fukase sputtered. "There's so many little things that make being human special. I wish I could understand all of them."

Oliver paused, contemplating Fukase's words. "I'm glad I get to see them through your eyes!"


End file.
